Pilot (The Adventures of Spongebob Squarepants: Sponge Genius) (Transcript)
(Morning. Spongebob runs along Sandy's treedome, then stops as hears something and peeps into Sandy's treedome. Sandy uses welder on some kind of metalic box, but nothing changes) Sandy: Barnacles! Spongebob: (Comes behind Sandy) Hello, Sandy! Sandy: Aaahhh! (Understands that this is Spongebob) Oh, it's you, Spongebob Spongebob: You said "Aaahhh!" to "Spongebob"? Did I become a monster?! (Nervously) Sandy: No, you didn't become a monster! I'm just tired of this unsuccesful invention! Speaking of monsters, this little nematode-monster destroys my treedome (Shows nematode in cage, who starts eating yourself out, in a moment already out!) Oh, no! (Starts trying to catch a nematode, leaving Spongebob with invention) Spongebob: (Notices a button on invention) Hmm, interesting what this does? (Without hesitation presses a button. Spongebob's brain starts to grow and look on his eyes changes) What am I doing in this landfill? (Goes out, but doesn't shut the door properly, so little water starts coming in!) (Spongebob walks along Jellyfish Fields, where Patrick is jellyfishing. Patrick notices Spongebob and comes to him) Patrick: Hey, Spongebob! Spongebob: Hey, loser! Patrick: "Loser"? Who are you? Spongebob: I'm Spongebob GeniusPants! Patrick: I thought, you are Spongebob Squarepants! Spongebob: You thought. Think better, loser! (Walks away) Patrick: Spongebob is "GeniusPants" and I'm "Loser"? Who is Spongebob and who I am... (Continues to argue, while continues trying catch jellyfishes) (Spongebob walks into Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs comes to him angrily) Mr. Krabs: How dare you being late for work? I'm gonna reduce your salary! Spongebob: How dare you shout at me, Spongebob GeniusPants?! And I'm gonna inform you about the fact, that you never paid me salary!!! Mr. Krabs: I don't know if you are a Spongebob GeniusPants, but you aren't Spongebob Square''pants to think about money! You are... '''Spongebob:' ...fired, huh? Well, this is good - I have no intention in being in this...landfill! I'm gonna take my staff and then I'm leaving! (Goes away) Mr. Krabs: Wha... What did he say? What did my money-maker say?.. (Passes out. Spongebob walks along cashier, where Squidward is) Squidward: Oh, you finally acknowledged this fact, huh? Spongebob: What about the fact, that I'm not your friend to talk with you! Squidward:(Thinking) What did he say? Looks like I have to do something about this! (In a moment, Spongebob walks away from Krusty Krab as he took his staff) I have to deliver Mr. Krabs to hospital, though (Sandy comes to the door of Treedome) Sandy: Spongebob, I finally caught this nematode-monster! (Notices that Spongebob had left and then that door is open a little and some water is in treedome already) So, Spongebob left without saying goodbye and didn't bother to even shut the door properly? This couldn't be Spongebob! (Notices that her unsuccesful invention was used) Spongebob couldn't become a genius!! (Phone rings) Oh, hello, Squidward! ... Yes. He became kind of reckless ... Really? ... Um, okay! See you at Krusty Krab at evening, then! (Puts the phone away) Yes, he "really" couldn't became a genius. I have to see him and improve error! (Spongebob walks in Bikini Bottom Downtown to his home. Suddenly, Sandy appears) Sandy: Spongebob! Let's go to my laboratory and fix this error, now! Spongebob: At first, I'm Spongebob GeniusPants. At second, I don't have any errors and even if I would, I wouldn't go with squirrel, who shouted at me and who lives in a landfill, anywhere! Sandy: Your error is that you are a Spongebob GeniusPants! Wait, did you called my home landfill? Spongebob: Yes, I did and if this is an error, then I don't want to fix it! Goodbye, Squirrel! (Goes away. A Rich man follows him. Spongebob notices him) What are you, following me?! A Rich Man: I am. My name is George Fishington and I have a feeling that you're a genius, what I can say by your manners. So, if you are, then you can become rich with my help, but you need an invention for this! Let's meet at evening, if you have invention by then, okay! Spongebob: I don't feel like... Never mind. Okay! (Walks away) (Spongebob walks into his home. Gary notices him and comes to him) Gary: Meow? Spongebob: Yes, I'm early. I quited job in Krusty Krab! Gary: Meow?! Meow? Meow? Spongebob: Don't give me comments like that! Gary: Meow!! Spongebob: Do not dare to command to me, Spongebob GeniusPants! I can, without hesitation, throw you out of window, so you can't get back, and I can deal with my invention! Gary: Meow... Spongebob: Oh, yeah? Let's see about that! (Throws Gary out of window) Do you understand now? You have no home! (Closes the window. Gary is sad. Patrick comes to him) Patrick: Hey, Gary! Gary: Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Patrick: Aha... What did you say? Gary: (Sighs) M-e-o-w Patrick: Anyway, as there's no Spongebob anymore, I'll take you to my home! Gary: Meow Patrick: Yeah Yeah, I understand that you are happy! (Takes Gary to his rock-home) (At evening, in Krusty Krab - Sandy, Patrick, Squidward and Gary have a meeting) Squidward: So, Sandy, what is this meeting about? Sandy: About a "GeniusPants" problem caused by Spongebob. Wait, where's Mr. Krabs? Squidward: He passed out, when Spongebob quited his job and I'm now in charge for Krusty Krabs! Patrick: Who's Spongebob?! There's no longer him. That's, why I'm taking care of Gary! Squidward: Patrick, do you even know what word taking care means? Patrick: No, but when there was a Spongebob, he always used this word! Squidward: Y-e-a-h... Anyway, we don't have to do anything about this! Sandy: This is your decision, but we haven't heard Mr. Krabs' decision yet! Squidward: Well, Gary didn't forgive Spongebob, Patrick don't remember who he is, and I'm deciding do nothing about this. So, no matter what Mr. Krabs decides, overweight is on decision doing nothing! Sandy: But if Gary forgives Spongebob and Patrick reminds of Spongebob, then no matter what Mr. Krabs decides, overweight is on decision doing something about this! Squidward: In any case, we're not doing anything yet! Sandy: I... have no choice... Okay! (In Bikini Bottom Downtown at evening Spongebob and George Fishington meet) George Fishington: So, did you invent an invention? Spongebob: Yes, it's Super-Telescope! George Fishington: Great! You are gonna be rich! You are gonna live at expensive district! Spongebob: Good! I'm gonna rename this district into "Spongebob GeniusPants"! = = COMPLETED! Writen by: SpongeWriter123